This relates to fingerprint readers and, more particularly, to electronic devices with fingerprint readers.
Electronic devices such as computers often include fingerprint readers. For example, a laptop computer may use a fingerprint reader to authenticate users. If a user does not present a fingerprint that matches the fingerprint of a registered user, the user will not be authorized to access the computer.
Some fingerprint readers capture fingerprints while a user's finger is held in a stationary position on the fingerprint reader. A user of this type of fingerprint reader may inadvertently leave a residual fingerprint on the reader. An attacker can potentially reactivate the residual fingerprint and thereby gain unauthorized access to a system.
Moving-fingerprint fingerprint readers require that a user swipe a finger across the reader. This type of fingerprint reader is potentially more secure than stationary-fingerprint fingerprint readers, because there is no possibility for an attacker to reactivate a residual fingerprint. It can, however, be cumbersome to require that a user swipe a finger across a fingerprint reader whenever fingerprint reader functions are desired.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved fingerprint reader arrangements for electronic devices.